


they do the thing

by akiiteru



Category: As You Like It - Shakespeare
Genre: Crack, M/M, this is for hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiiteru/pseuds/akiiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mercuto nd jayaquees do hte do</p>
            </blockquote>





	they do the thing

"jaquees:" sed mercutoio lustly "i lobe you"

jaquees smild nd took his hand "i love you 2 bby"

"do yoyu wanna do the do?." mercutioo sed blushisng

jaquees frowened "idk if im ready 4 dat babe"

"ill wait 4 u 2 b ready then" merctio sadi kissingf him

2 months later

:im ready to do the doo" jaques sed wen they weree ij bed one night

mercutio was sper happy "yay lets do it then"

jayquess put the d in the booty and eberyone was happy the end


End file.
